Pandon
is a two-headed, somewhat bird-like kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. Pandon appeared in the final two episodes of the original Ultraseven. *Subtitle: *Neo Pandan subtitle: *Saga subtitle: History Ultraseven First Attack Pandon was released by the Alien Ghos as a last resort against the Ultra Garrison. Pandon immobilized the Ultra Garrison by using his flames to scorch the entire battlefield. Just as Pandon was about to drop a rock on the Ultra Garrison and crush them to death, Ultraseven arrived to fight him, even when knowing the battle could kill him due to that his time on Earth has ended. Ultraseven managed to save the Ultra Garrison, but Pandon was too much for him to handle as he was weakened sharply due to the depletion of his energy, unable to even generate an Emerium Ray. Luckily with the help of the Ultra Garrison who distracted Pandon, Ultraseven managed to use the Eye Slugger, cutting off Pandon's left arm and right leg, killing him. Reconstructed Pandon However knowing of Ultraseven's weakened state, the Ghoth Aliens resumed their assult on earth by reviving Pandon and replaced his severed arm and leg with metal, robotic appendages, thus turning Pandon into . After his masters were killed by the Ultra Garrison, Reconstructed Pandon returned to fight a rejuvenated Ultraseven, where the battle was fought to a stand-still. As the battle went on Revised Pandon catches Ultraseven's Eye Slugger and taunts him with it. However before he could throw it, Revised Pandon was temporarily distracted by the Ultra Garrison allowing Ultraseven to charge up his Ultra Willpower. Finally after throwing it, Ultraseven re-took control of the Eye Slugger and turned it back around, decapitating Revised Pandon and finally ending the threat of the Alien Ghoth and Pandon. Trivia *The name of "Pandon" was inspired by the term "Pandora's box," as demonstrated when Pandon emerges from the Ghos Aliens' ship. *Pandon's earliest design before his current Showa design called for the monster to have two separate heads that lacked any texture in his necks. It was eventually changed into its current design due to technical difficulties with operating two separate heads at the same time from within the suit. The design would be incorporated into the design Pandon had used in the Heisei series and the 8 Brothers film. *While not appearing in the series, Pandon's fire power would be used (along with Zetton's and Black End's fire power) to modify Windam into "Fire Windam" in Ultraman Mebius. *Pandon and Alien Ghose were the last two Ultra Kaiju made by Eiji Tsubaraya. *Although not physically seen in the film (save for his King Pandon incarnation,) Pandon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In the TNT English dub Pandon's name was changed to the "Winser Fire Breather". Heisei Ultraseven Evoloution Pandon reappeared in Ultraseven EVOLUTION 5 trilogy as In this series, The Ghos Aliens return and enhance the body of the original Pandon that was killed and transform it into Neo Pandon. Neo Pandon surfaces and destroys a nearby city, Ultraseven appears and the two battle to a standstill until Neo Pandon burrows away with the control of a man who uses the "Phantom Controller." Neo Pandon later returns being called by the man wielding the Phantom Controller, but Ultraseven returns as well and the two resume battling. With the Phantom Controller, Neo Pandon easily beats down Ultraseven until the Ultra Garrison get involved and destroy it, severely weakening Neo Pandon. With an opportunity, Ultraseven destroys Neo Pandon with a slicing attack. Trivia *Neo Pandon was designed after the original Pandon design, hence why he looks different from the original Pandon. *Neo pandon possesses a modified roar of the Godzilla monster . *Although not physically seen in the film (save for his King Pandon incarnation,) Neo Pandon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Pandon reappeared in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers as . Appearing from a Tornado that came out of nowhere, King Pandon was the second King Monster to appear after King Gesura was destroyed. King Pandon quickly began destroying a water front, but the beast would soon face Ultraman Mebius, who was brought to the real world for unknown reasons. The two seemed evenly matched, until King Pandon gained the upper hand using a barrage of beams. Thankfully, Mebius managed to recover and challenged the monster again. Finally, Mebius unleashed the Medium Shot, blowing King Pandon to bits. Trivia *In this film, King Pandon possesses the ability to fire heat rays that are blue and purple from his mouths, as well as the ability to travel via a Tornado. *Like Neo Pandon, King Pandon was designed after Pandon's original appearance. *King Pandon's roar is a combination of Kiyla, Eleking, U-Killersaurus and King Goldras's roars. *During the film's climax, King Pandon’s heads formed the tails and hind feet of the Giga Chimera. *His appearence in the movie was referenced by Alien Valkie in Episode 8 of New Ultraman Retsuden. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Pandon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard along with Fire Golza, Zoa Muruchi, Ho, and Frogos. He then appeared in a another shot reacting to the Plasma Spark along with Alien Metron, Roberuga Jr, Fire Golza, Gudon, and Earthron. He then teamed up with Gan-Q, Nova, Eleking, Velokron, Banpira, King Joe Black, Fire Golza, Doragoris, Alien Guts, and Alien Metron to take on Ultraseven. When Reimon went beserk due to Belail's doings, King Pandon was called back by Belial until Zero showed up. Pandon then teamed up with the remaining monsters to take Zero down. He was the second monster to be killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers, behind Earthron and followed by Velokron, Sadora, and Alien Hipporito. Trivia *The King Pandon Suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for King Pandon's appearance in the film. Ultraman Retsuden King Pandon reappeared in episode 39 of the special series, Ultraman Retsuden. In a special episode showcasing certain events prior to the Ultraman Saga film, King Pandon is seen as one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat and Gransphere to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with King Pandon battling with Ultraseven. King Pandon fought with Seven for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. Trivia *The King Pandon Suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was modified for King Pandon's appearance in the film. *In this episode, King Pandon possesses the original Pandon's roar. Ultraman Ginga King Pandon is also one of the Dark Spark War competitors, as he can be seen fighting Ultraseven before turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. King Pandon appeared in Episode 3 of Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll given to Sugou Yuuka, a senior who went to the same school as Hikaru and his friends. After setting Hikaru's room on fire, Yuuka DarkLived into King Pandon and was faced by Hikaru's Kemur Man. However, King Pandon proved to be a far superior foe, keeping Kemur Man at bay while burning him with streams and streams of scorching fire. With her foe weakened, King Pandon stood over the downed alien and delivered a series of forceful stomps. Despite her early advantage, King Pandon quickly lost ground when Hikaru ultra-lived into Ginga. Even with her fiery breaths focused on Ginga for an extended period of time, with the hero receiving the attack head on, King Pandon only managed to weaken the Ultra slightly. After her flames subsided, Ginga took the initiative to strike back. Materializing the Ginga Saber from his right arm, Ginga plunged his weapon into the ground, causing an explosive pillar of magma to spurt out from below King Pandon. Defeated, King Pandon was turned back into a Spark Doll under Hikaru's possession. In the following episode, Hikaru uses King Pandon to fight against Chigusa Kuno as Ragon but was easily beaten down. However, Ragon was distracted when Misuzu broadcasted a song that she was attracted to through the school's PA system, allowing Hikaru to Ultra-Live into Ginga. It is likely that King Pandon returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *The King Pandon suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for King Pandon's appearance in the series. **King Pandon's suit was repainted in this series to look more like a flame. *Like in Retsuden he posses a reagular Pandon roar, possible because both were supposed to be the original Pandon. *At the end of episode 3 it is revealed that the left head is male and the right head is female, technically making it a hermaphrodite. **This is also makes sense why the right head's beak moves when Yuuka as King Pandon talks and Hikaru on the left beak. New Ultraman Retsuden In Episode 8, Alien Valkie talks about King Pandon in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers in reference to their appearence in Ultraman Ginga. They also appear as two of the hosts of New Ultraman Retsuden in the "Kaiju Theatre" section. In Episode 15, they talk about the monsters they researched on: Grangon and Lagoras and saw how they loss to Ultraman Max. Data - Reconstructed= Reconstructed Pandon Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 17,000 t *Origin: Planet Ghoth Powers and Abilities *Flames: Reconstructed Pandon can emit a deadly stream of fire from each of its two beaks. *Thick Skin: After being reconstructed, Reconstructed Pandon has a very thick skin, allowing him to catch weapons like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger without suffering any damage to his palm. *Burrowing: Reconstructed Pandon can burrow at low speeds. }} - Neo= Neo Pandon Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 64,000 t *Origin: Planet Ghoth Powers and Abilities *Energy Blasts: Neo Pandon can fire blue and red blasts of missile-strength energy from his mouths. *Flames: Neo Pandon can emit two deadly streams of fire from each of his beaks. *Spores: When ordered to, Neo Pandon can release thousands of plant spores into the environment. These spores will grow into a humanoid plant life form native to Earth. *Burrowing: Neo Pandon can burrow underground for retreat. - King= - Saga= King Pandon (Saga Edition) Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown Powers and Abilities Pending }} }} Toy release information 12wg101.jpg IMG_2384-bb68f.jpg kingpandon.jpg l_p1011036057.jpg Spark Doll King Pandon became a Spark Doll '''in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark Doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and given to Alien Valky to give to evil-hearted humans and seed chaos. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages This Spark Doll has been used on two occasions by two people: *In Episode 3, King Pandon was DarkLived by Sugou Yuuka, a senior who went to the same school as Hikaru and his friends, to take on Hikaru Raido, who at the moment UltraLived into Kemur Man to fight Yuuka, and was winning until Hikaru swapped out Kemur for Ultraman Ginga and defeated her with the '''Ginga Saber. *In Episode 4, Hikaru UltraLives into King Pandon to take on Ragon, who is DarkLived by Chigusa Kuno, but while Misuzu Isurugi distracts Chigusa/Ragon with her favorite song, Hikaru swaps out King Pandon for Ultraman Ginga. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, King Pandon's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back into its original form and departed Earth to return home. Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Giga Khimaira's Body Part